inmefandomcom-20200213-history
Faster The Chase
Faster The Chase is the first single from InMe's second album White Butterfly, and was the band's final release on the MFN label. It was released as a download-only single on 24/04/04. The track is about the aftermath of a relationship. Lyrics I'll bring you down I feel alone, someone takes my picture but never looks at me in the eye You don't see me laughing, you don't But I'll still be here waiting for you I feel alive, you are my ecstasy, it's you that I'm craving I feel alive, you are my energy so why do you hate me? Bring you, bring you, bring you down I feel at home, someone takes my feelings and throws them all away and I know You don't see me laughing, you don't But I'll still be here waiting for you I feel alive, you are my ecstasy, it's you that I'm craving Bring you down I feel alive, you are my energy so why do you hate me? Bring you down Leave and take me with you, take me I'll still be chasing you faster Chasing faster Leave and take me with you, take me I'll still be chasing you I feel alive, you are my ecstasy, it's you that I'm craving Bring you down I feel alive, you are my energy so why do you hate me? Bring you down I'm holding you, holding you close to me, you are my angel Angel I lost control, you were my enemy but now you're my friend Additional lyrics on solo live recording But I'll fall with you and I'll leave when you want me to I dream of your voice 'cause I don't have a choice and I'll bleed when you want me to Appearances *Faster The Chase single (single version) *White Butterfly *White Butterfly: Caught Live (live recording) *Unplugged Live Support System (Dave McPherson solo live acoustic) *Phoenix: The Very Best Of InMe (forthcoming) Track listings Single CD1 track listing #Faster The Chase (single version) #The End #Gelosea (live recording) #Faster The Chase (video) Single CD2 track listing #Faster The Chase (single version) #Inside Promo track listing #Faster The Chase (single version) Video The video for this track consists of performance shots interspersed with people arguing and eventually making up at the end of the video. Other Faster The Chase is considered one of the most popular InMe songs and is often played as the final song in live performances. The version of the song on the single releases varies slightly from the album version in that the mix sounds different and the sound effects at the end of the song that merge into the following album track You'll Get There are absent. There is an alternative video for this song consisting largely of the same footage but with different actors performing the non-band sections. Frontman Dave McPherson now performs an altered version of this song at his acoustic solo shows, with the outro to his song BSWUE added to the end. A recording of this version, featuring then-InMe guitarist Ben Konstantinovic on electric guitar, was released on McPherson's live EP Unplugged Live Support System. Personnel Dave McPherson - vocals, guitar Joe Morgan - bass, backing vocals Simon Taylor - drums